earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Gorilla Grodd
History Gorilla Grodd: 1980 - Present The story of Grodd and a city of metahuman gorillas in the depths of Africa began in the 1978, during the same meteor shower event that brought a certain pair of aliens to our planet. A significant amount of debris was caught in the gravity wake of the spacecraft and a substantial portion of that stuff fell to Earth in the middle of an African jungle near the border of Kor and Zambesi. The only witnesses to the meteorological event were a troop of mountain gorillas. The troop investigated the impact site end exposure to the sheer quantity of space debris change the gorillas. The gorillas became larger, stronger, and smarter. This development went unknown due to the gorillas’ ability to salvage the alien tech and build a city in the crater, complete with a dimensional partition field. Grodd was born in the second generation of Gorilla City. He was supposedly fairly unremarkable except for his ambition. Grodd had the audacity to not only challenge Solovar, Gorilla City’s Alpha, but he even force himself onto one of Solovar’s mates, Boka. Knowing he was likely to be killed when his act was discovered, Grodd fled. As an exile, Grodd lived on the outskirts of human settlements, teaching himself human languages through discarded and stolen books. However, there are limits to the stealth capacity of a nearly nine-foot tall gorilla and one day Grodd was discovered by a security guard as he broke into a library to claim more books. When Grodd challenged the man, the guard fired his sidearm, hitting Grodd in the eye; Grodd survived that wound and made that guard his dinner; but more humans responded and Grodd was subdued. When Grodd’s ability to speak was discovered, Grodd was sent to STAR Labs in Central City. However, Cadmus would later break in and steal the ape. Cadmus conducted many cruel experiments on Grodd which may have restored Grodd’s lost eye, amplified his strength, and endowed the gorilla with psychic powers: but it also installed an intense hatred of humanity within the already psychotic ape. After escaping Cadmus and terrorizing Central City (and other population centers), Grodd returned to Gorilla City and used his powers to seize control, exiling Solovar in the process.Oracle Files: Gorilla Grodd Threat Assessment Resources * Fanged Teeth (Able to rend steel) * Superhuman Strength & Resilience * Cybernetically Enhanced Sight & Hearing * Telepathic Scanning & Thought Reception * Telepathic Dominance Persuasion * Strategic and Technical Genius * Kryptonian-base Armor & Weaponry Trivia and Notes Notes * Canonically, Grodd's height is listed as 6'6", a little taller than a regular mountain gorilla but he is often portrayed as towering over people like Superman and Batman by a foot or two. So Roy liked the idea of the metagorillas being very large, and he upgraded Grodd's height and weight to reflect that. * Roy explains why his speech pattern: Whatever the case, I wanted Grodd to remain intelligent despite how he speaks. I thought the "Grodd not monkey" type of speech was fitting to convey that he's not meant for speech, as he doesn't have the proper vocal cords and other needed anatomy... but then enough complained and I didn't really care to argue, so I had his speech get better. With the release of Sam Simeon, I'm pretty much going to emulate his speech patterns for Grodd going forward. * Scars on his body are a nod to his appearance in the Young Justice animated series tie-in comics. Links and References * Appearances of Gorilla Grodd * Character Gallery: Gorilla Grodd Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Animal Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Telepathy Category:Black Hair Category:Heterochromia Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Cyborgs Category:Monarchs Category:Male Characters Category:Fangs Category:Gorilla Citian Category:Fur Category:27th Reality